


Ficlet: Padfoot and Prongs

by ElodieG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieG/pseuds/ElodieG
Summary: The moment Sirius shows up on James' doorstep, is the moment James stops being a kid.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Black Family, Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 6





	Ficlet: Padfoot and Prongs

Sirius had always been overdramatic.

That was just Padfoot’s _thing._

He would always exaggerate the best and the worst of everything.

So, for that reason, James didn’t really _get_ just how bad things were at Grimmauld Place until Christmas Break, 1975.

The two of them had laughed and joked in the carriage of the Hogwarts Express with Moony and Wormtail, all the way from Scotland to London before they bid one another farewell for the holidays, as if it were just another break, neither of them realizing it was the last time they’d ever do so.

That after that day, Sirius and James would never truly part again.

James saw Sirius greet Walburga Black with a raised eyebrow and a lift of his chin.

Impertinence, rather than the cockiness that those who knew him at Hogwarts knew to expect.

It was a little bit colder than the greetings James had seen between them in the past.

Looking back, James guessed that was the first clue.

It didn’t take long for the rest of it to come tumbling down.

Four days later, Sirius turned up on his doorstep on a chilly, wet afternoon – just one day before Christmas – and declared with a wide grin that didn’t meet his eyes at all:

“Look at that, Prongs. I’m bloody homeless!”

Looking back, James realised that was the first moment that he really got just how bad things were at Grimmauld Place.

Looking back, James could pinpoint that as the precise moment that he really got just how terribly the ongoing whispers of war was going to ruin their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> The James and Sirius bromance is giving me all the feels, lately! Hope anyone reading enjoyed it!


End file.
